The Heart
by deaths demise
Summary: Slash. Threesome. Post both Wars. Fluffy Oneshot. When the g-boys react badly to Trowa coming out who will be there to mend his heart?


Hiya! Okay so I wrote this a while ago and finally typed it up. So hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing But This Plot!

Please Read and Review!

Trowa shivered slightly under the cool morning breeze as he sat immobile on his rocky perch in a woodland clearing. He was deep within the English countryside, miles from anywhere.

Certainly, miles from where he should be, he mused. His single visible eye, watching the bright cheery sunrise.

His brain failed to make the connection of what sunrise meant as he shivered once more. He'd been sat here all night and for majority of the previous day.

Briefly, he wondered if anybody was missing him. Though he highly doubted they cared about him now. Not after... he told them what he was.

Their faces had said it all. How he disgusted them. How they couldn't believe he could be like that.

He looked up towards the rising sun, numb to the warmth the early morning rays. His single green eye was dulled with pain.

"Why?" He spoke, chocking slightly on the dryness of throat and mouth.

"Is it so wrong?" His voice was hardly above a whisper.

"I love them. And they love me. We're soul-mates."

A single tear escaped his eye, while his bangs hid his other from view.

"Why, why did they react like that?"

His friends disgust and denouncement of who he was and his choice or partner or in his case of partners, was worse than any fatal flesh wound could ever be. Their actions struck a chord far deeper than any OZ soldier had ever been able to achieve.

He still could not believe that they could have reacted the way that they did. After everything they had been through and achieved together. After all the fighting; the public outcries; the deaths and blood. That they could just turn their back on him for such a small thing was heart-wrenching.

He never expected telling them the truth to be easy. But for them to react with such hatred astounded him.

"Good thing I didn't get to tell them everything." He chortled softly but it was bittersweet.

The loss of their friendship, of his first ever friends and comrades, was something he couldn't imagine ever getting over.

But then again why should he have expected any different from them. 'Catherine and the circus couldn't accept the truth; the real you. So why should they be any different?' The darker recess of his mind chimed in. And his chest constricted in agony once more.

He kept his gaze heavenward, as if there he would find his answers.

He just couldn't understand why they reacted so harshly. It didn't change who he was. He was still the same person who'd fought alongside them all these years.

Never once did he judge them as they had him.

The darker part of his mind spoke up again. Years living with mercenaries and the loss of his memory once coupled with his friends betrayal had caused all his doubts to resurface.

Now he found himself questioning his young loves, despite knowing their love for him was pure and true.

'Is it really though. I mean look around. There not here with you. They don't care.'

He shook his haed quickly trying to dispel the rising insecurities.

"No, not true. They do love me. I left them to fight with my... friends and comrades... to fight Whitefang. I gave them no choice in the matter." He fought against the raising doubts within him, knowing they were false. Only there because of his friends betrayal. "They love me. I told them that once the war was over we could come out, tell everyone the truth. I chose to tell my friends on my own."

He laid his head to rest on his arms which rested upon his knees. He wept silently not knowing what to do.

He couldn't go back. They'd made it clear what they thought of him. But could he really go and take his troubles to his lovers? 'What if they lose their family and friends, the same as he had?'

"Can I really go and take my troubles to them? Is it fair of me to burden them so?" He whispered to the breeze.

Not expecting an answer, he was startled when one came.

"Oh so letting you suffer alone is supposed to be oh so much better for us."

He almost smiled at that. His subconscious was very good, that time the voice sounded very like his eldest lover, it even sounded as if it were really coming from behind him.

"Turn around you fool."

"We're really here, love."

Stunned by the familiarity of the voices, he slowly turned his head and gasped at the sight.

Behind him stood two identical hazel-eyed red-headed twins.

The younger of the two looked worried and scared. His heart clenched just looking at him, seeing the hurt at his actions but also seeing the devotion and love there.

The elder looked more angry and disappointed but the love still shone through in his eyes.

Before he realised what was happening he was openly sobbing in a way he couldn't remember ever doing before.

Trading quick glances his two lovers quickly crossed the remaining distance and enveloped him in a strong embrace, one on either side of him.

He broke down and sobbed and wept for all that he had done and all that he had been through. His twin loves just held him and soothed him in a way that was so achingly familiar that he questioned why he had even left them.

With their scent filling his senses he calmed down and gently pulled back enough to see their mischievous eyes.

"I'm ready."

His heart fluttered at the wide joyous grins that spread over their faces at that announcement.

Standing, the eldest held out a hand to him. "Well then let's get you home love."

Together they got him to his feet and arms wrapped around him, apparated home. "Do you want anything, love?"

He shook his head, to busy drinking in his surroundings, marvelling over how nothing had changed since he was last here.

He felt to smiles on his back but also he felt there worry and concern. However, he knew they would not press, not yet at least for which he was grateful for he was not yet ready to talk.

"Right, okay, Gred you go firecall mum let her know we're fine." The younger said, taking charge knowing he was better than his twin at expressing himself in a more emotional way and in understanding what someone needed. "Meet us in the bed afterwards." Stepping forwards that oh so familiar arm wrapped around him again. "Come on, love, let's get you to bed."

They barely got more than three steps before Trowa realised something and stopped. "Why do you need to call your mum?" Fear gripped him when his lover was unable to meet his eyes, more so when he heard the other moving towards them having been watching their retreating forms. "You told." He stated the fact with amazement and a bit of accusation. Afterall they'd promised not to say anything until he got back.

Both stilled. The elder coming to step beside the younger as he stepped away from there unibanged lover. After a quick mental discussion, that he knew they were having, they both turned on him with those sneaky smiles he loved so.

"Why love,"

"Still as sharp"

"As ever."

"We see the War"

"Has not affected your mind"

"In any way."

Once they finished they both stepped forwards and added.

"No harm has befallen"

"Your divine body either"

They ended with a leer.

He could not help but let a smile onto his usually stoic face. Funny how this rather poorly done jest -for them - could so easily lighten his spirits.

However, that did not prevent the tears from stinging his eyes, for they, like the others had betrayed him. While their betrayal was less and there was no reason for him to feel such hurt, it was all the worse for he loved them so.

"We're sorry Trowa. We didn't do it deliberately. I know you wanted to wait. That you weren't ready yet, but they saw our bonds marks today and we had to tell. We're sorry love." They spoke in tandem, a rarity for them as they usually stuck to finishing each other's sentences to confuse people or when it was just the three of them they became individual.

Seeing the clear panic and worry on Fred's face, Trowa quickly strode forwards and embraced the shorter man. Looking over the man's shoulder he met George's calculating gaze, knowing the man would quickly piece it together, being the thinker of the duo.

With controlled anger, George spoke. "They took it badly?" Though it was more of a statement.

He grabbed a hold of Fred's wrist as he pulled back to stare at him and his twin in confusion. Though, anger soon overtook it.

Trowa answered them despite them both already having figured out the truth. "Yes. They hate me now. I did not get far enough to explain about the two of you and our bond. Only that I was gay. They exploded over the fact. Quatre especially."

Even though both had already realised this they needed it confirmed, just as much as Trowa needed to admit it. "I tried to explain. They would not listen, so I left. They did not follow." The rest of what he did was obvious as they had found him and knew.

Trowa closed his eyes in resignation and acceptance. He did not remain so for long before he felt two sets of harms entwine around his lean frame, two heads resting on his chest, hands carding in his hair. Moments passed before they all moved, or rather they led him. They stripped him down to his boxers and then did the same for themselves, before leading him to the bed where they were merely content to lie down and sleep, knowing that anything more would be asking too much.

Trowa allowed himself to relax and smile. While he was far from healed and the loss of his friends would sting for some time to come, he knew in his heart he was where he was meant to be and with who he was meant to be with.

On either side of him the Weasley twins, notorious pranksters were having much the same thoughts. They were overjoyed that there love, there heart had returned home to them at last. Now all that was left was to make sure those so-called friends of his knew exactly what they would forever miss out on.


End file.
